


Give me the ring

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Emma is engaged to Hook and Regina is miserable because she is in love with Emma. What is she supposed to do?





	Give me the ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this and if you do please leave a review :)

 

************

 

Regina had barely left her house for weeks. She had lost the fire in her eyes, her happiness and a part of herself now that Emma had said yes to that stupid pirate’s proposal. 

 

_ “Is that an engagement ring?“ Zelena asked out of curiosity, and grabbed Emma's hand. The blonde smiled carefully as she nodded.  _

_ “Yeah ehm, Hook proposed,” the blonde said as her eyes searched for Regina's.  _

_ “I'm so happy for you Emma,” Regina said with a shaking voice as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. The queen wasn't happy though, and the tears she blinked away were from sadness. She had lost her savior. What was she to do now? _

 

“Regina?“ a voice called out, making the brunette snap back to reality. She shook her head and dried her tears. It felt like she had done nothing but cry these last couple of weeks. 

“In here,” she answered with a raspy voice as her sister walked into the living room. The redhead’s heart broke as she saw how broken Regina looked. She had never figured out the reason why, but Zelena wasn't stupid. She had connected the dots and hoped her sister wouldn't lose her mind now when she had decided to confront her about it. 

 

Zelena gave Regina a careful hug before she sat down beside her on the couch. Regina's eyes looked so dull and lifeless. 

“Sis, what's going on with you? You haven't stepped outside your door for weeks,” Zelena pointed out and Regina just shrugged. “I'm just tired,” the queen answered with a small, crooked smile. 

“No, I don't buy that. This is about something else,” Zelena stated. “Our should I say, about  _ someone  _ else,” she added as she saw her sister pull away. 

 

Zelena put her hand under Regina’s chin to lift it, “You love her, don't you?” Zelena asked and their eyes met. Regina was almost crying again. 

“Yes,..“ the queen finally admitted as she leaned back on the couch. “But what does it even matter? It's too late,…“ Regina sighed. “I just have to accept that my happy ending is gone forever…“

 

Zelena frowned. She had never seen her sister like this. And this wasn't  _ her.  _ Regina was a strong woman, a warrior and she would never roll over like this. And especially not when it came to Emma. 

“So you're just gonna give up?” Zelena questioned in an incredulous manner. “Just like that?“

“What else should, or can I do? Emma is happy with Hook and I can't just break them up because of my feelings towards her,” Regina snapped. “I’m not  _ that  _ person anymore Zelena. I'm not evil. I can’t ruin Emma’s chance at happiness.”

 

“And you never were evil! So snap out of it! You won't be any happier if you continue like this Regina! I'm worried about you and so is Henry. You know Henry, your son?“ Zelena knew that this was risky, but she couldn't stand watching her sister shatter to dust without doing anything about it. But the reaction she got, wasn't the one she had expected. 

“And Henry loves Hook. He sees him as the father he never had so I'm not gonna take that away from him…” Regina replied. Zelena just dragged her into a tight hug. 

 

******

 

Emma couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but came no closer to the sleep she so desperately sought. She was thinking, as she did every night. Hook had asked her a countless number of times what she was thinking about but she had just shrugged it off, claiming she was stressed about the wedding. But when he found her on the couch this night, he knew exactly what his wife to be was thinking about. 

 

“Emma love, we need to talk,” Hook said as he entered the room. Emma frowned and gave him a confused look as he sat down in the armchair in front of her. 

“About what?“ Emma asked tiredly. 

“Emma, I love you, you know that. But I don't think you have thought this through,” Hook stated calmly and the blonde began to grow inpatient.

“Talk about what?“ she snapped. 

“You have feelings for Regina, don't you, love?“

 

Emma swallowed hard and felt her eyes begin to tear up. How could he have found this out? She hadn't told anyone about this. Not even Henry. And how could he be so calm?

“I don't know what you're talking about…“ the blonde replied and was about to stand up when Hook stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

“Emma, give me the ring. You don't have to marry me just because your parents say so. You should choose who and what your heart wants love, and sadly, it isn't me.” 

 

Finally Emma broke down in tears. Hook immediately sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She cuddled him close and sobbed. 

“I just fuck everything up.. And if I don't marry you.. What if my parents don't support that? You know how they feel about Regina,” Emma said between sobs. “And my mom is still living in the past and sees Regina as the evil queen.”

“Screw what they think love.. You're a strong woman and you don't need anyone telling you what to do.. “ Hook said with a crooked smile as their eyes met. He pulled the ring he had given her off of her finger and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

 

“You will always have a place in my heart, love. And I hope I still will be allowed to teach Henry to sail despite this,” Hook said carefully and Emma dried her eyes. “But for now, go get your girl.”

“Are you really serious right now?“ the blonde questioned. This just felt too good to be true. 

“I swear on the Jolly Roger that this is true, love. Now go.”

 

**×***

 

Zelena was sleeping in the guest room. Regina just tossed and turned in bed, unable to find rest. She wished Emma was laying next to her as she thought of all those nights before Hook came into the picture. How they had fooled around, like two teenagers in love. Those innocent kisses and touches.

 

_ Emma… I love you  _ Regina thought to herself as she suddenly heard a loud banging on the door. She wondered who it could be this late, but she just grabbed her nightgown and headed downstairs. 

 

When she opened her door, she gasped. It was pouring outside and Emma was soaking wet.

“Miss Swan.. What are you…” but before Regina was able to finish that sentence, Emma rushed towards her and smashed their lips together. The kiss took the queen totally by surprise, but she smiled and dragged Emma inside. 

 

When their lips parted, Regina cupped the blonde's face in her hands. Even if she looked a mess, she was the most beautiful creature Regina had ever laid her eyes upon. 

“Miss Swan, it's the middle of the night.. Is something wrong with Henry?“ Regina asked anxiously. 

“It's over with Hook. I came to see if the one who holds my heart has any interest in being mine,” Emma said carefully and Regina pecked the blonde's lips. 

 

“Did you leave Hook… For me?“

“Hook actually told me to. He just wanted me happy he said,” Emma shrugged and Regina couldn't help the laugh that escaped past her lips. 

“Maybe I have underestimated that stupid pirate,” Regina said.

 

They looked at each other in silence for what felt like for forever before Regina spoke up. 

“I love you Emma Swan. And I haven't been able to get you out of my head since Hook proposed to you. I thought I had lost the only chance to have my happy ending once again“ the queen said as her eyes started to tear up. She was feeling how her whole body was slowly starting to wake up from the slumber it had been in for weeks. Her body was vibrating with feelings. Feelings for Emma. 

 

“I want to spend my life with none other than you Regina. And I'm sorry I didn't just tell you that when we were kinda dating.. I guess I was just scared… “ Emma admitted. “I was afraid that my family would not approve of this but then I realized that even if they don’t, I still have my  _ own  _ family with you and Henry” 

  
Regina grabbed Emma's hand and lead her upstairs to the bedroom. They climbed down under the covers and as Emma put her arms around her queen, Regina smiled for the first time in a long time. She had just gotten her Emma back. And she had finally got her happy ending. 


End file.
